


How to Train Your Dog to Recognize a Friend

by LongMo_Dra



Series: How to Train Your Dog [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongMo_Dra/pseuds/LongMo_Dra
Summary: 男孩们叫她“爱管闲事的伊万斯”。他们吵架了，莉莉很烦恼。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black&Lily Evans, Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: How to Train Your Dog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938451
Kudos: 6





	How to Train Your Dog to Recognize a Friend

男孩们叫她“爱管闲事的伊万斯”。

很难说波特和布莱克哪一个更让她厌烦。从她踏上霍格沃茨特快的第一天起，他们无处不在的聒噪笑声、毫无节制的系列恶作剧、沙漏里掉落的红宝石、甚至是女孩们口中的热门话题，哪怕是詹姆·波特对她的恼人追求都没有把差距拉开太大——这种时候小天狼星布莱克忙着怎么把槲寄生扔到他们脚下，这一样讨厌。

他们总是形影不离。

现在这一切改变了。她从来都知道这两个人对公共休息室有多大的影响力，却从来没有意识到没有他们竟然会使这个房间如此沉寂。

布莱克坐在角落里，用横跨整个休息室的热切目光看向另一头奇迹般地在亲自做作业的波特，后者忙着把眼镜埋进三卷羊皮纸里（看来莱姆斯不在，佩迪鲁的论文几乎全是波特改的），一刻也不肯抬起头来。

几乎所有人都能感受到他们之间诡异的氛围，毕竟他们可没在闹笑话啊！只有几个一年级学生还能旁若无人地玩高步石。他们声音太大，布莱克像个咆哮的凶兽一样爆发了，揪着其中一个男孩的衣领把他拎了起来。但是在莉莉还没来得及阻止之前，只有一个冰冷且平静的声音敢在他怒吼的时候说话。波特喝令他放手，让他不许再迁怒别人了。那很怪，但莉莉还是习惯性地对两个人一起说教。波特看起来很尴尬，低声道歉。这就更怪了，莉莉差点被他吓到。

从那之后公共休息室里只能看到他们中的一个，好像他们商量好了在闹另一场笑话，让人紧张兮兮的。有一天晚上她完成级长巡逻回来，发现布莱克蜷在早就该空无一人的大房间里，用好几层厚厚的毯子把自己裹了个结实，完全看不出原本的高大。波特蹑手蹑脚地走到他睡着的小沙发背后，先是掏出魔杖，可能觉得“僵尸飘行”的咒语有点太傻了，又决定把他叫醒，用那根木头重重地捅他。

“起来。”

布莱克抖了一下，把脸翻向沙发里侧。

“我知道你睡不着。”

波特只是站在那里盯着他看了三十秒，布莱克就打着哈欠睁开了眼睛。

“啊……等伊万斯吗？”他带笑的声音响起来，“打扰你的好事了，我这就走。”

“回宿舍去睡。”波特淡褐色的眼睛里映着炉火，目光如炬。

布莱克咕哝着什么站了起来，波特没理他，粗暴地按着他后颈往宿舍楼梯去。他太粗鲁了，没走两步就让他们双双绊倒在一团乱毛毯里。

“别管我了，好吗？”布莱克用极尽所能的愤怒语气抱怨道，可惜莉莉听得出他有点崩溃。

波特显然也火了：“有必要吗？”

“是你不想见我！”

“闭嘴。你非要一副可怜像地赖在这里就是指望我会来找你。”

布莱克回以短促的笑声。

“小天狼星，”然后，像是波特念了个什么奇特有效的咒语，他的笑声在波特叫出他名字的刹那瞬间止住了。戴眼镜的男孩用通常属于同伴的那种不容置疑的语气命令道，“回你的地方去。”

他们最终一起走上楼梯。而前一天，她走上格兰芬多塔楼的时候，斯内普被留在了台阶下面。

她受不了这个。这些男孩之间剪不断理还乱的友情看得她都受不了了。所以其实在她接到布莱克的纸条之前，她就打算找人谈谈的。

尽管上一次男孩们以莱姆斯的名义约她见面的时候出现在图书馆书架后面的是詹姆·波特的大脑袋，她还是来了。谁让她是“多管闲事的伊万斯”呢？

但她没想过那个人是布莱克。老实说，如果不算上那些搭讪的一百种愚蠢方法，她觉得波特至少更好说话一点。她看着那张不知道是随手从哪里撕下来的纸片上用格式规范的花体字语气随意地邀请她来一场秘密约会，她真的感到很割裂。

“所以，有谁会在课堂小纸条上用首字母简称写自己的全名，S.O.B先生？”绿眼睛的女巫环保手臂，用一只脚支撑着重心，“要么S.B、要么Sirius Orion Black好吗，你这样看起来很矛盾。”

她料想布莱克会笑着调侃她对文法的执着。其实这正是她的本意，某种意义上她想活跃一下气氛，他们太不熟了。

她失败了。布莱克先到，但直到莉莉出声才大梦初醒般回过神来。

“哦，嗨。”他下意识笑了一下，是平时应付女孩的那副样子。大概是她同样下意识地控制不住自己皱眉了，布莱克马上换了一副更正经的表情，“你好，伊万斯。你刚才在魔药课上的表现棒极了。同年级里有你这样一个了不起的女巫，每年暑假回家我亲爱的母亲都会对我一通大吼大叫。”

如果她是任何一个其他女孩，一定会被他不常展现的礼貌和绅士风度冲昏头脑。可惜她是莉莉·伊万斯，而且正处在一个前所未有的敏感阶段。五年以来她从不在意什么血统论的鬼话，只要她最好的朋友不会令人意想不到地侮辱她。

这个布莱克甚至和西弗勒斯选了同一个地方约见她，这个事实肯定够让他们三个人共同作呕。

“比你强算不上什么恭维，布莱克。”她尖刻地说，“说实话我没想到你会和西……斯内普找同一个地方聊天，你们以前约会过吗？”

不出所料， 布莱克马上一副被冒犯到的样子。他的笑声是从牙缝里挤出来的：“哈、哈？那么亲爱的小鼻涕精最近怎么样，他的大鼻子还挂在脑袋上吗？”

莉莉翻了个白眼，不知道对谁，可能两者都有。

“我怎么知道？我们不再是朋友了。”

“什么？你们——”

“我说，我、们、绝、交、了。”

布莱克脸上的表情变化得十分精彩。他的脸上一下子褪去血色，像是第一次知道朋友之间还存在恩断义绝的可能性似的。那张古典漂亮的脸变得肃穆，刻薄的嘴唇喃喃出声：“我很抱歉，你们……”

红发的女巫甩了甩头发，活像匹暴烈的马舞动鬃毛。

在这沉默的当口里布莱克的表情一点一点沉了下去，黑色长发给他的眉眼投下一层阴影。

“但我不得不说，”他低沉的嗓音轻声细语，“恭喜你，伊万斯，摆脱了这么一个——”

“那也许我也该祝贺波特同样脱离了苦海？”莉莉马上反驳道。他们不再说话了是一回事，任由别人诋毁他是另一回事。

男孩苍白的面容终于有了颜色，而且复杂斑斓。莉莉可以从那之中看到即将爆发的磅礴怒意的红色攀上骨骼锋利的双颊、深不可测的阴沉憎恨在灰色眼睛里明灭闪烁、不知所措的迷茫困顿停留在皱结成一团的薄刃般的眉，还有紧咬的下唇上难以掩盖的痛苦。最终这一切没有任何一种情绪发酵或者造成别的什么爆炸，他看起来很想抽身离开，或者是落荒而逃。

莉莉叹了口气，觉得自己说得有点过了：“好了，别这副表情。我俩结束了，你和波特还有救。”

灰色的眼睛贪婪地亮了一下，很快又低垂下去。

“不，你说得对，伊万斯。我很高兴他终于可以摆脱我了。”

“拜托，别像个被抛弃的怨妇好吗？”莉莉又一次不耐烦地甩了甩头发。跟情绪至上的人说事儿真的很难，她特别想知道这种人到底是怎么在要求逻辑严密的变形课上比她强的。

她满意地看到布莱克轻易被激怒了，他可能早就被激怒了：“你什么都不知道，伊万斯！”

应付一个气极了的小疯子比颓废的蔫狗要舒服多了，莉莉大度地挥了挥手：“别傻了，我什么都知道。邓布利多教授告诉我们波特救了斯内普，但是居然没有告诉我们为什么。布莱克，我希望他不是从你手里救的人。”

布莱克瞪大了眼睛，猛地拉进了两人之间的距离。

“你、你都知道？”他紧张得声音都变了调，“你都知道什么？”

来吧，布莱克，让我看看这次有没有再看错人。迎上他野兽般仿佛要把她生吞下去的骇人目光，莉莉并不掩饰她的悲伤：“这么说，可怜的莱姆斯又被你们牵扯进来了。”

“不！”布莱克尖声叫道，“不，莱姆斯是无辜的，是我，我干的。”

他恶狠狠地盯着莉莉，毫无疑问那是真实而确凿的杀意。如果她敢不相信，他一定会咒她的。

这就是最麻烦的地方，让莉莉斗志昂扬。她学着用佩妮的腔调说话：“说得不错。你的第一反应不是担心你自己而是更关系莱姆斯，那我愿意什么都不知道。你应该想到的，难道比起莱姆斯，我会更关心你吗？”

危险的灰色眼睛慢慢眯了起来，仍然充满怀疑。她知道因为他不会相信别人。高个的男孩居高临下，像个狩猎前打量猎物的动物。

但她可不是什么惊恐的小动物，她是机敏的人类猎手：“而且，我要你好好想想，如果你攻击了我，波特会是什么感受。”

用玛琳的泰迪熊起誓，她的本意绝对只是想告诉他不应该伤害任何人。但是她忘记了他们谈话的中心人物姓波特，话一出口她就后悔了，随之而来的羞红迅速被染上她的脸庞。

这句宣告也给布莱克带来了意想不到的重击，他完全无法隐藏自己受到的伤害，用一种扭曲了的癫狂笑声暴露着自己：“哈哈！终于知道你在他心目中的地位了是不是，伊万斯？在你说宁愿和巨乌贼约会也没有他的份儿的时候，用他来威胁我？你是这么道貌岸然的人，伊万斯？”

“住嘴，布莱克，我不是要说这个，”她恼羞成怒地握紧拳头，“我只是想说如果你对路过的每一个人都开火，波特一定会很困扰。”

“你说的恐怕是莱姆斯。詹姆和我一起在这上面花了五年的时间，而你一直在拒绝他！不要好像你很了解他一样！”

“我就是知道！”莉莉冲他吼道，“而你不知道，布莱克，我问你波特为什么救斯内普？众所周知他们关系那么糟糕！”

“因为该死的他在乎了不起的你的感受！”布莱克吊着一口气大声回敬她。

“因为他在乎你！”莉莉生气了，恨不得给他一耳光，“波特在乎你，还有莱姆斯！不然你以为他是为了谁？”

布莱克莫名其妙地看着她，显然一点都不理解这跟他又有什么关系。除了惹波特生气让莱姆斯伤心以外，他至今仍然想不到他的所作所为能引起什么别的后果。

“你可能害死斯内普，波特不会让你这么做——他不会让你杀死任何一个人，只是刚好这次是斯内普！他不会放任你做错事，”连她自己都震惊于她怎么会冲口而出的这些话，但布莱克紧蹙的眉头角度没有半点缓和，她简直有点绝望了，“好吧，好吧，如果你还是听不懂的话，那难道你想被开除吗？如果西……如果斯内普出事了，他们一定得开除你的。”

布莱克眨了眨眼睛。

“还有莱姆斯。”她严厉地补充。

年轻的巫师咬住嘴唇，显现出在思考的样子，让莉莉大大松了口气。她既然决定来了就不会轻易放弃，但刚才的小插曲对她造成了极大的影响，直到现在她还觉得头脑发热、耳边嗡嗡作响，快要耗尽一个负责任的级长对待一年级新生的那种全部的耐心了。

很长的一段沉默，布莱克在想着什么，莉莉拿来休息。等男孩重新开口的时候他身上的锋芒全都消散了，只剩下诚恳的困惑。

“三年级的时候，雷古勒斯……雷古勒斯成了找球手，和我们比赛，我差点把他从扫帚上打下来……实际上我那么做了，只是在他落地之前詹姆抓住了他，害得自己骨折了。”

她没有问他伤害雷古勒斯是否令他后悔，很幸运有人在他自己明白过来之前就知道答案。

“不错，有很多这样的事。不过不用继续说下去了，如果你好好地看过波特，就会发现他确实是个这样的蠢货，从一年级就是。”

布莱克抬起眼睛，微微侧着头看她。灰色的迷雾现在已然散去，另有一种星星点点的光闪烁着问讯。

“别问我怎么知道的，我就是知道！”莉莉一把将耳后的长发撩回眼前，“因为你们两个都是爱出风头的傻瓜，竭尽全力吸引所有人的目光——”

“我没问呀，伊万斯……”布莱克小声争辩着，失去了锐利的他竟然还颇有几分委屈的腔调。

莉莉晃了晃头，鲜艳的红发随之飞扬：“差不多了。如果你还是想不明白，不如亲自去问问波特本人。我要走了。”

“等等，伊万斯，”她还没转过身，布莱克一把抓住了她的手腕，“别走，帮帮我！”

绿色的眼睛转回来，女巫挑着眉头看他。

布莱克赶紧放开了手：“呃，我……我弄疼你了吗？”

“爱管闲事的伊万斯”小姐对自己叹了口气。

“没有，你说吧。”

“谢谢，伊万斯，你真好！”

她听得出这次是他发自内心的感叹了，让人很难控制住严肃的表情。他马上亮起来的眼睛像她十一岁第一次见到火红的特快列车一样，但他们都十五岁了，这个男孩竟然还那么幼稚。他不成熟的恭维让她挺起胸膛。

没有学会任何一点照顾谈话对象技巧的巫师单刀直入：“你能去和詹姆说说话吗？”

莉莉确信自己的表情一定很不好看，因为在她开口之前布莱克急切地补充道：“不是帮我说好话，只是……只是陪陪他，好吗？詹姆最近很不开心，只有你，伊万斯，只有你才能让他高兴起来了。”

他的话让莉莉咳了一声，然而还是不甘心的成分占了上风。不知道这次谈话是不是往更糟糕的方向去了，还是根本就毫无意义？担心波特是否快乐是个很好的进步，但是罔顾别人的感受达成自己愿望的那块还是那样——他甚至意识不到这有什么不妥！如果从此让他变得只有更在乎詹姆·波特的感受可不好，但不管怎么说，如果他想要学会理解别人，第一步就是通过波特——他们太契合了，但他必须先从明白他们不总是完全一样开始。这个过程恐怕就像要他认识他自己不是他自己一样难受。

“不行，布莱克。我不会去。”

“拜托，伊万斯，求你了——”

“你不该把我当成取悦波特的工具。”

“什么？我没有，伊万斯——只是——”

“不，你有。没戏，布莱克。这不关我的事。”

红发绿眼的女巫像他们变形教授那样迈开大步，把男同学的哀嚎抛在身后。

“真正能解决问题的，真正能让波特开心起来的，只有你。”


End file.
